A New Friend
by Bearbar123
Summary: When Liechtenstein meets a new friend that doesn't like meetings she is surprised at what it becomes


Liechtenstein sat outside on the porch of her house as the meeting was going on inside, her big brother Switzerland was having the meeting at his house. She heard a sound and turned seeing one of the countries come out, his name was England. Lili, as she was called by everyone stood and walked after him, "Mr. England, might I ask why you are leaving."  
England turned and looked at the small country, "Liechtenstein, right, I'm leaving since France wants to start fighting and it would be easier to leave hen get shot at by your brother." Lili sighed, "Please call me Lili." She said and he nodded, "Okay Lili, want to walk with me, maybe we can talk."  
Lili smiled and took his arm letting him lead her out into the gardens. She sat down on the bench next to him, "Your right about the shooting part, my brother would shoot France of you two started to fight."  
England smile and then raised his hands as a gun barrel hit the back of his neck,"Lili, I told you not to talk to other counties, now come with me." Switzerland said and Lili stood, "Thank you for the invite to tea, I will see you tomorrow." She said winking at England and walked away with her brother.

Later

England sat by himself on the porch as he waited for Lili to arrive. He stood as she as her brother arrived. "If my sister isn't home by sundown, you will be shot." Switzerland said and England nodded.  
Lili walked inside and looked around at the grand house. She sat down in the parlor and England soon joined her with tea and biscuits.  
They talked for what seemed like hours till Liechtenstein noticed it was growing dark. She grabbed her coat and made for the door to see that it was snowing. England sighed and looked outside at the wall of snow and ice coming down. "I guess you will have to stay here Lili." He said  
England led Lili to her room, "I forgot to say, please call me Arthur." Lili nodded and walked into the room and noticed the night garments hanging up. She smiled, "Good-night Arthur, I will see you in the morning." She said and shut the door Arthur going to his own room.  
Lili changed into her night gown in the closet and sighed climbing up on the bed and falling asleep quickly, dreaming of this place in summer.  
The next morning England woke to the smell of food. He got up and got dressed fast, going into the kitchen he saw Lili setting food out on the table. "Mr. England, I mean Arthur, you were sleeping in so I made food." She said quietly and he smiled walking over and placing his hand under her cheek, "It's wonderful." He said and sat down eating, "Better then my food anyway."  
After breakfast England slid his coat on and helped Lili with hers. He then took her hand and led her out to the hills making snowballs and snowmen.  
Lili went to the edge to get the snowball rolling and started to slip. England saw and he hurried to catch her, both of them going over. He held Lili to himself as they rolled down the snow covered hill.  
When they both opened there eyes there lips were touching and England was on top of Lili. He quickly pulled his lips away but kept in the same position. He moved his hand to her cheek and pulled her face closer kissing her.  
Lili felt hot to the touch her face bright red, she lent in for the kiss, it lasted a couple seconds before you heard a gun shot. England pulled away and sat up. Lili holding onto him, in fear mostly.  
Switzerland stood at the top of the hill, he came sliding down as England stood and helped Lili up, "Big brother, why are you here?" Lili asked holding onto England's arm, "Arthur has done nothing wrong, right."  
Switzerland sighed and pointed his gun at England, "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right now." England growled, "Because I love your sister." Vash's eye twitched and his finger moved to pull the trigger but Lili stepped in the way, "Vash no, I love Arthur as well."  
England looked surprised at Lili but stood behind her protectively, "I want her to stay with me." Vash cursed at us, "No way in hell am I letting my sister stay at your house you perv." Lili sighed, "How about I stay for the rest of the weekends and spend weekends at Arthur's house."  
Vash sighed and had to agree, England smiled and lifted Lili spinning her around and hugging her. Vash turned to leave, "I better not hear anything when I get Lili back."

(Warning lemon part here)

It had been 8 months since that happened. England woke smiling, it was Saturday and he was to see Lili. He quickly got dressed and hurried and made tea setting everything out for the perfect day. When Lili arrived he let her in and they had tea and talked till sun down. They then had dinner.  
"Arthur, I'm going tired, can we retire for tonight?" She asked and England smiled walking over and pulling Lili into a deep kiss. "Aww Lili, I was hoping we could spend a little time talking tonight." Lili looked at me and rested her head on his chest, "Okay Arthur we can talk before I go to sleep."  
Arthur smiled and carried Lili up to her room and past it to his, the first time she had been in here. Lili looked at Arthur as he shut the door and set her on the floor.  
"I thought you could sleep in here Lili." He said as he pulled her into a deep kiss. He ran his hands along her back and then back up and placed one around Lili's small boob. She gasped and looked at England with wonder and fear in her eyes.  
"Arthur, are you sure, Vash would kill you." And England nodded pulling Lili close as he kissed her and rubbed her boob. Lili moaned and pushed herself into Arthur. He smiled and threw her onto the bed softly. England climbed on the bed and started to take off her clothes slowly kissing every spot he could. He smiled as her bra came off, then her panties so she was naked in front of England  
Lili smile and kissed Arthur and pushed herself onto his lap feeling his erection on her legs. "Arthur your going to have to led I've never done this." She said as she gasped when he kissed her nipple.  
Arthur smiled and nodded undoing his pants till he found they were already undone. He looked down during the kiss and saw her messing with buttons on his pants and leg. Lili gasped as he moved, already wet.  
Arthur managed to grab his dick and started to rub it on Lili's pink pussy. He then dug both fingers into her and Lili let out a little whimper, "Arthur, stop teasing me, please. I want you to take me." Lili said drawing circles on his back, she moved one hand up to his hair and started to mess with it.  
Arthur looked at Lili and smirked, "Okay my little Angel." He said and flipped her over so she was underneath him. He kissed her and played with her boobs till she was very wet. He then pushed his dick against her, "Lili keep kissing me no matter what." England said and she nodded kissing him, the pain there already.  
England moved another inch in and Lili's eyes grew wide. "Oh Arthur." She moaned threw the kisses. He pushed farther and then popped her cherry. He froze in spot as she gripped his hair in pain them she moaned, "Arthur, go please." She said and he nodded kissing her he pushed in all the way and she grew wetter right away, having being pushed far already England's dick in her pushed her too far.  
"England, I need you." Lili gasped when she was able to and he complied by starting to move back and forth. He kept on hand around her waist well the other went to her boob and she moaned into the kiss. "Arthur, faster." She begged him  
"Lili, I can't your to tight, I could barely move." England confessed and started to pull her down deep and keep it tight in her. Lili was gasping for air after every kiss and her hand in England's hair was tugging his hair out so England slowed down.  
"Arthur don't slow down, I'm about to climax." Lili said and England nodded, "Me too." He said and started to move faster, her walls where so tight that he knew he would have to push harder. He pushed and Lili took it in and climaxed. "Arthur!" She screamed.  
Arthur smiled and pushed deep and then felt it go. He climaxed as well and moaned, "Lili." He said and kissed her and she moaned.  
"Arthur, I don't think my brother would like us telling him about this." Lili said and Arthur nodded pulling from Lili and she moaned a little. Arthur looked down and kissed Lili on the cheek pulling the covers over them.


End file.
